


Will The Real Daddy Please Stand Up?

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred feels awkward, Anal Sex, Angst mixed with smut, Awkwardness with a happy ending, Bruce still wants the D, Daddy Kink, Damn it Jim!, Fluff and Feels, It was prompt okay?, Kissing, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Why am I writing this?!, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: He can’t believe his eyes. Martha had lied. After all the times he wiped her tears, she lied to save her fortune, her disaster of a marriage to a stubborn millionaire. Now Alfred was left with an apparently orphaned teenage boy who’d just come out to him that he was head over heels for his own butler and a document stating that Thomas had never been Bruce’s father.Prompt: Can you write Gotham Alf/Bruce but where it turns out Alfred is his dad and Bruce is into it?





	Will The Real Daddy Please Stand Up?

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't what Anon had hoped for, but it's the closest I could do without feeling like I was crossing a line somewhere. It's more angst and playful tbh.

“I’m sorry Alfred.” 

 

Jim’s voice was dull amidst the background noise of the blood rushing in his ears.

 

His hands were shaking as he continued to stare at the paper he was grasping. He could feel Bruce’s stare through the glass outside the room and it burnt worse than ever before.

 

Bruce had never been Thomas Wayne’s son. 

 

Martha’s and Thomas's will had stated they wished for Alfred to take custody of him if something should happen to them. He’d not known until that blood splattered night. He’d driven for an hour speeding into town when the GCPD called saying Tom and Martha were dead. They’d said his name was the only contact left and he raced to find Bruce. 

 

Since the day Martha had brought Bruce home, Alfred had felt the boy tug on his heart, on his soul. He’d sworn to guard the newborn with his life and she’d known, she had bloody well known why she’d had to convince Thomas that Alfred would be his best choice for Godparent. 

 

Because he was the fucking biological father. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

**{Three months earlier}**

 

_ His belt joined his shirt on the floor, crumpled beneath shoes being toed off as they stumbled into the bed.  _

_ Skin on skin, as teeth, clashed in the rush in the fumble for release. It was a hurried blur compared to the slow and hesitant kiss at the start.  _

 

_ It had been the way he’d begged, the way he’d touched and whimpered beneath his hands that made the rash decision for Alfred to allow them to run up the winding staircase.  _

 

_ He’d never been able to say no to Bruce, he’d shied and argued, he’d turned away before now and locked him out, but when he’d come to him that evening after his drinking stunt in nothing but his underwear, begging his heart out that he couldn't handle having Alfred not love him back, had the butler clutching him close, pushing the boundaries just to make it clear he’d always love him.  _

  
  


_ It shouldn’t have ever gone the way it had, but Bruce had found his way into his lap, lips seeking each other out until Alfred was hard and breathless, unable to think straight for the need to prove he loved the boy to no end.  _

 

_ He didn’t know it then.  _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Does he know?”

 

Jim blinked having not had any response for a good ten minutes and nodded. “I had the nurse explain”

 

Alfred had been visiting the minor injuries ward to have his bandages changed when Jim appeared looking sullen and concerned. 

 

He explained that he’d stolen Bruce and Alfred’s coffee cups the day they had met at the coffee shop. Harvey had a bet with him that they shouldn't be so close, he said Bruce was far too much like Alfred and Jim just put it down to a younger boy emulating his hero. But something about the boy’s features seemed too unlike Thomas from what Jim recalled of the man’s pictures and took the $200 bet to test the DNA. 

 

Jim hadn’t expected to prove Harvey right. He hadn’t expected to lose the money or have to break the news to an already sore and bruised butler. 

 

Bruce had just turned seventeen a few days ago and the boy now sat staring at the floor just as confused as the man sitting in front of him on the hospital bench. 

 

He was on the verge of becoming his own man, being free of the legal system and Alfred’s guardianship status. But now everything had changed. The judge would have to see this new information and everything would pass in Alfred’s name. Meaning the boy lost the controls but not everything he had. 

 

Bruce was down to just being a rich kid living with his father in a mansion on the farthest shores of Gotham. He was no longer an orphan, he had never been. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


_ “Yes, Alfred please” _

 

_ He could feel the boy’s erection under his palm and chuckled at the squeak that broke free as he squeezed. Bruce was a few years off yet being a fully grown man, but he wasn’t shy.  _

 

_ “Didn’t realise I looked so good in these suits, Master Bruce.” He smirked as the boy’s hands roughed up his hair, as his lips pressed hot kisses to his jaw and his hips bucked up, desperate for the friction.  _

 

_ Bruce moaned again craving for Alfred to just fuck him.  _

 

_ Sat in Alfred’s lap, he traced the scars down the man's toned torso as he rode the slicked fingers that were pushed deep into his hole.  _

 

_ With Bruce bent over the bed, Alfred had never known his hand would look so large against the teenager’s backside, that his fingers would be pressed deep inside the younger, making him tremble as he toyed with his sweet spot. _

 

_ He’d never guessed they would get here. That they would be flushed and dripping with sweat in the nearest dimly lit bedroom and Alfred would only be wearing his boxers as he let a sixteen-year-old boy, his charge, the boy he was meant to be raising, suck his cock.  _

 

_ It had taken a lot of foreplay before the butler amassed the courage to give to the boy's demands. To lay still while Bruce impaled himself on Alfred’s cock and moaned like a bitch in heat as he rode himself to orgasm.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Now he sat here bordering tears as he fought between the urge to curse Martha in her grave, or punching the shit out of Jim for letting them see the truth. 

  
  


Bruce had just started to be happy. 

 

He was starting to feel alive. 

 

And now they were spilling back out of control or was it just him that felt sick to realise he’d been lied to for the sake of a millionaire's fortune, that he'd been played and used that night Martha had come running back from some event into his arms, crying that Thomas was having an affair. 

 

Thomas had, of course, denied it all when Alfred had stormed into his office the next day.

 

When Thomas was on business the weekend after, he and Martha had fallen into bed together, drunk and high on the chemistry they’d felt since they’d first met. 

 

A week later she’d come into the kitchen announcing she was pregnant and they’d all assumed Thomas was the father. Of course, the woman went back to him, bless her, she’d been enamoured by his ways, a gentleman with a dark secret. 

 

She had admitted to Alfred she’d slept with Thomas only nights after they had and Alfred had asked nothing more. 

 

She’d not checked. She’d not questioned. He knew they’d tried for over a year to get pregnant and suddenly Bruce had been conceived. It should have felt too surreal. 

 

He should have questioned it. 

 

Maybe they wouldn't be here if he’d been brave enough to just tell her why he’d always felt something was wrong about the sudden luck. 

 

Maybe, Bruce wouldn’t have suffered and Martha might still be alive. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jim sighed as he came to sit by Bruce’s side. Watching Alfred crying over the paper had made him wonder if it had been the right choice. 

 

“Is he okay?”

 

Looking down he saw the worried look in the boy’s molten brown eyes. 

 

“Alfred’s fine, physically at least.” He admitted and Bruce huffed. 

 

“He didn’t know did he?”

 

Jim shook his head and Bruce went back to looking at the ground. “He’s a bit upset, more so at your mother, I think.” Jim explained, knowing that this would wash away the safety and solid ground they’d built over the last three years.

 

Bruce looked slightly pale, he seemed to want to talk, like he wanted to rush from the seat and cling to the butler’s waist. Just as he had as a kid that night his parents were killed. 

 

Or at least his mother. 

 

“I hardly knew him anyway.”

 

Jim blinked confused and Bruce stood up, his body language reading frustration. 

 

“Thomas?” He asked and Bruce nodded. 

 

“He barely had time between his campaign and work for me, he wasn’t dressing me, taking me to school, he didn’t sit and eat dinner with me or mum either, it was always Alfred, he’s been there since I was born and I won’t see it any other way.” He choked out just as upset by the news.

 

“I’m sorry Bruce...I-I just didn’t want you to not know if you know what I mean.” Jim didn’t understand why he felt so guilty when he’d hoped this to be a good thing. 

 

“We’ll be okay, we always have been, he’d die for me, he has and he’ll continue to stand here, I know he will. Right now I can’t wait to go home, I can curse my mother later, right now I just want to know things won't change.” Bruce sighed wiping tears away. 

 

Jim admired the now taller boy, he’d grown so much in the last few years, had gone from that shivering kid beneath a blanket to a man dressed in a red velvet overcoat and a business under his name. 

 

“You know, the judge needs to see this Bruce...she needs to know that Alfred has legal rights to everything, even if Thomas left it in your name legally you're not old enough to have a claim on the fortune,” Jim explained gently, not surprised that Bruce nodded. 

 

“I know, we can sort out the paperwork later...Alfred won’t take my life from me, Jim, we share it now and we always will. He’ll leave the business in my name, I know, just to keep up the appearances but I don't care who knows...I-I just want to go home.” 

 

Go home. 

 

He wanted to go home knowing it wasn’t his butler driving. It wasn’t his butler closing the door. He wanted to go home knowing that the arms that held him behind those doors loved him. 

 

Bruce was sick of living under lies, his feelings for Alfred were so great that even knowing the man he loved was actually now his father didn’t change them. 

 

It might change how Alfred approached Bruce’s feelings now, but Bruce had spent the last twenty minutes convincing himself they could deal with them. 

 

Praying perhaps he’d just grow out of them. 

 

Either way Alfred wouldn't leave him.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Waking up with Bruce in his bed had been a change and it had taken Alfred several days to get used to it.  _

 

_ The sex was rare. Bruce was easily derailed from his thoughts sometimes and Alfred found keeping him busy meant he was asleep before he could suggest anything.  _

 

_ But some nights he’d let Bruce get his way. Groaning himself hoarse between the boy’s shoulder blades as he came.  _

 

_ It was wrong, but he’d give anything to see Bruce smile in the morning.  _

 

_ They weren’t dating, Alfred had made it clear he couldn’t tie himself to the boy knowing this could bite them in the ass. But Bruce had stayed in his bed and Alfred hadn’t the heart to push him out of it.  _

 

_ Stubble scraping up pale skin as Alfred licked him clean, smaller hands knotted in sheets, in the butler’s greying hair as he came. The rough friction of tailor’s trousers against his bare skin as the table rocked beneath them had Bruce’s dreams leaving him hard every time he’d waken.  _

 

_ If physical comfort was what Bruce craved, he’d be given it. He couldn’t resist Alfred.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping out of the room Alfred looked down the hallway at the boy standing in his way towards the exit. 

 

Part of him wanted to run from this, he wanted to throw up at knowing he’d never known the truth, that Thomas had damaged this boy's life with his underground games.

 

But right here as Bruce started walking towards him, he was walking closer too as Jim watched them.

 

Alfred expected to be punched and yelled at, he’d had an affair with the boy’s mother for Christ's sake. But being bodily slammed into the wall as he was hugged viciously made him start crying again. 

 

Not because of the pain in his side, or the tears he could see in Bruce’s eyes, but in relief. 

 

Because the pain wasn't quite the same here. 

 

Knowing he’d not lost his father Bruce was running on an adrenaline high, happy in the strangest of ways that this tornado of devastation that had torn through their ground had cleared his vision. 

 

He had someone to be and only here as the boy was pinning him to the wall in front of onlooking nurses did Alfred see, that maybe they would be okay. 

 

Those things would wash away, the dark clouds would finally disappear. That the boy would see. Listen to him finally. Maybe even give the vigilante idea the boot. It was a far fetched dream but Alfred could only hope as he held Bruce to his chest. 

 

“I love you.”

 

His heart should have sunk, he should have pushed it down. But the words had more than the one previous meaning. 

 

It had too much meaning and it frightened him. 

 

Bruce stood back to wipe his tears away and Alfred straightened his jacket favouring a weakened smile. 

 

“Where do we go from here?” Alfred asked just like he had the day after Bruce had met his company's business board. Bruce blinked a bit confused as to why Alfred was asking him to show the way and he guessed it was just the way they were used to. 

 

“Home?”

 

Alfred nodded and held his hand out for Bruce to hold. The boy took it eagerly unable to remove himself from his feelings. 

They’d slept together only four days ago but it felt like just yesterday and as they strode away from the clinic, Jim heading the other way, Alfred began to wonder if he knew what had been going on.

 

“I never told him, I wanted to but it didn’t seem the time to fret.” Bruce sighed as they walked into the carpark.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked as they reached the smaller Chevrolet. They’d no need for the Royce.

 

Alfred paused as he let go of Bruce’s hand and gulped, tucking the test papers away in his coat. 

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah, you didn't deserve that.” Bruce muttered knowing the man must feel so dejected at being lied to. “If it makes anything better, I’m glad he wasn’t my father...he barely spared me time, except that night. You're a better father than he ever would have been, Alfred.” 

 

The butler looked surprised and Bruce smiled knowing that it had at least fixed a little something. 

 

As they climbed into the car and Alfred went to turn the engine, Bruce paused his hand on the gears and the butler looked at him. 

 

“Actually, can we go to our café?”

 

Alfred found himself smiling properly and nodded. “Sure, they make better waffles anyway.” He joked and Bruce snorted. 

 

“Should I change my name?”

 

The question made Alfred break as he got to the gate to exit the carpark and sighed. “No, you don't have to change anything if you don’t want to Bruce, everything was working fine, it can all stay the same if you're happy, I’ll even leave the money in your name.” Alfred offered, turning into the main road and forcing himself to focus on driving to the café.

 

Bruce took the drive to think about the offer and only spoke again when they sat at their usual table. 

 

“I don’t care if you have it Alfred, it’s not like you're going to run away...honestly, we’ve done this together for the last year, we can just keep going, I’ll just keep hold of the company and stay in school...you can do whatever you want with the judge’s rule…”

 

Alfred sighed feeling a lot lighter knowing his actions wouldn’t be argued by. 

 

“I’ll call the bank in a few days, change some things around and move most of the bills and such into my name”

 

“We should go hiking again.” Bruce suggested as the waitress set down their drinks. 

 

Alfred’s eyes went wide and Bruce just grinned. “This time we’ll be doing it right”

 

Alfred swallowed back a sob, the way Bruce was accepting the change made him unbelievably emotional. 

 

“Unless you're getting too old to handle the climb now...Dad.” He added and Alfred choked on his coffee. 

 

He glanced about to make sure no one heard that and leaned closer. “I had you begging a few nights ago, don’t start with that yet please.”

 

Bruce just giggled and sat back looking so much happier than Alfred had seen him since he was four years old. 

 

“I don’t care...maybe I have a thing for it, maybe I want to sleep with-”

 

“Don’t get a thing for that for Christ's sake, you’ll be cut off mister.” Alfred burst in and Bruce just smirked nudging his leg under the table. 

 

“In what way?”

 

Alfred fell silent as the waitress returned once more with his sandwich and the boy’s waffles. 

 

“You don’t want to find out Master Bruce.” he grinned and Bruce burst into laughter, his smile reaching his eyes and Alfred let it slide. 

 

They’d not known then, but it wouldn’t have stopped them. It didn’t seem to deter Bruce like it was worrying Alfred, but as the years that were still to come went by, he’d move on...

 

And maybe...just maybe, everything would be okay.

 


End file.
